


Nest

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Just something nice for myself really of Mama Trager and his Duckling, Roman
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Richard Trager
Kudos: 1





	Nest

You'd figure night would bring about quiet along with the darkness when the sun set.

Not at Mount Massive it didn't.

No, no the sounds got creepier though, haunting if not sadder when you take note sounds travel better at night.

Those voices you heard now, those sounds, could be long forgotten solitary confinement patients in their last days of life. Forgotten much like Roman always said we were here.

A few of forgotten lunatics-

It's BECAUSE of this quiet haunting noise I'm alert and moving from where once I slept and ventured into the Cellblock beyond.

Eddie's snoring fading behind me, I train myself and catch the noise out of the echoes around me.

Sad sobs.

Moans from pain, to hunger, to rage.

Someone was jerking off.

Roman's cellroom!

I swiftly pad over, feet making barely a padding noise as I climb down the metal stairs and bolt towards his cellroom based on the floor level.

He wasn't going to be waking from the dream he was having, why, because it was sleep paralysis THANKFULLY nothing like the Walrider Testers went through, but still hell to face alone.

He gags on his sobs, body shuddering and vibrating where he lay as if being sat upon and at once thought stupid of me, I bark out sharply when I see my boys still with me, "Back off fucklore!"

I bristled but nose Romans sweaty head before pulling him into my lap, my eye, cloudy gray and near sightless still daggered the stupid nothingness I dare not believe in, "You can have me allll you want but you can't have ROMAN!"

Like that damn lore mythic fucker was here listening, I was worried for Roman and using it as an outlet-

I return to Roman, his shaking easing up some.

From around my side where my bedsheet like apron now hide the front of my legs, I pull from one side the blanket Eddie made me when he was stuck in the Engine Lab, a Variant telling him fairytales as he sewed it and thus the theme of it and my nickname by everyone here.

'Mother Goose and Friends', was sewn in along with a goose and some ducklings and animals as she read stories.

Mama Trager~

I sniff Roman and smell the fear has calmed and he's coming around, myself sighing easily now.

My Duckling blinked open his only amber eye and blurrily looked at me. He smiled like a drunken man, yawned, then tucked himself into my side before promptly going to sleep with easier dreams.

Eddie often said I took away the scary dreams, I always laughed at him but as Romans snores graced my ears from once had been painful sobbing gasps, I had to wonder.

I smile gently and nose his growing back dark brown hair and look at the wall before saying calmly, leaning back upon the wall with him still in my arms, "How's about'a story Hu, Buddy?"

I knew he wouldn't answer and again, maybe it was to revert my mind from the other sounds of the night around me, but I began anyway with, "Once upon a time, there lived a Mama and a Papa and a Son and they loved each other deeply!"


End file.
